Laundromat Safe House
The safe house is a visitable location in Payday 2. It is where the crew resides and operates from when not on a heist, and also serves as a tutorial for new players. The safe house contains many rooms, including a basement that serves as the actual safe house; here players can interact with various obstacles and test their skills. After the tutorial is completed, the player can return to the safe house at any time by selecting "Safe House" from the main menu. Foyer The foyer is the main area of the safe house. When first visited, many packed boxes can be seen throughout the living room and in bedrooms. This is where players meet with Bain for the first time, after answering a phone call in the kitchen nearby. A statue of Lady Justice is also seen in the living room, whose scales are the key to opening the secret door to the basement. Garage and yard Though mostly aesthetic, the garage holds the van that the crew ride in for heists. The player must go to the yard in order to receive a bag from one of Bain's associates, which contains money for the players' "contribution to Overkill." Located throughout the yard are graffiti-ed walls with several references to the previous game, community inside jokes, and other pop culture references. Basement This is the area where players operate from. When a few money clips are placed on Lady Justice's scales, a small portion of the floor opens up revealing a staircase that leads to the basement. It contains many areas that players can utilize: *The armory that displays both weapons and masks that players collected. A shooting range is also included allowing players to get some target practice or test fire their weapons *A door room where players can practice lockpicking, sawing, and breaching doors *A safe room where players can practice cracking safes open *A vault where all the cash collected during heists is stored The control center has a monitor that controls cameras throughout the safe house, and also has a laptop linked to Crime.net and can be used to end the visit and return to the main menu. A lone metal detector is also located around the vicinity of the control center. there are also some rooms blocked by walls, inside of one of them are cameras, on the other one there is a briefcase painting on a wall. and there are alot of empty ones including a huge blocked room. Customization While not yet implemented, the online PAYDAY 2 game manual mentions that players will be able to customize their safe houses. "THE SAFEHOUSE ALSO ACTS AS PLAYERS BRAGGING RIGHTS – YOU CAN SPEND CASH ON UPGRADING THE SAFEHOUSE, MAKING IT INTO YOUR OWN CRIME NEST." When the player first enters the safe house, there are labeled boxes located all around, reflecting the idea of the player moving in and hinting towards possible expansion. Achievements Trivia *There is a graffiti in the backyard which says "Answer the Phone!". This is a reference to a meme created by the community during the hunt for the secret in the Counterfeit heist where people that asked about it were responded with "Have you tried answering the phone?" The phone could never be answered. *Several of the boxes have tags of names from the previous game, such as "Counterfeit", "F.W Bank", "Greenbridge" and "Undercover". Some of the boxes are named Expansions 1 to 5. There are even boxes of the crew located near the entrance of the room above the safe house. There is even a box with the word "Baldwin", a mysterious name that has relevance to the PAYDAY Secret. *Outside in the safe house yard, there is a 'Kilroy' type of graffiti that reads: "The Creatures Were Here". This is a reference to the Youtube group, The Creatures, who are huge fans of the Payday franchise and have contributed to Payday 1 easter eggs (giant toothbrush) being inserted into the game. *All of the boxes found in the foyer have the same QR code, which when scanned, simply say "I love secrets." *There still is no fucking Customization for the safehouse. *All but one of the cameras in the stage can be destroyed unless the tutorial is running which allows for all to be destroyed. *Several bricked walls are located throught the main safe house, with one of them blocked by boxes with the tag "Expansion 1". There are also a green sheet and a garage door with big invisible walls infront of them. These may have something to do with the customization feature of the safe house. *One of the safes within the safe room can hold a money bundle, though it doesn't count towards the account of the character because you are unable to complete the "Safe house Heist". *There is a fan located near the front door of the laundr-o-mat, which allows players to shoot outside, which gives players the ability to kill civilians or take out the camera across the street. *The name of the laundr-o-mat is Bodhi's Dry Cleaning which is a reference to Bodhi's Pool Repair in Counterfeit. *Lady Justice's statue in the foyer has Joker-style lipstick makeup and the name "Doris" carved on one of the folds of her dress. This may be a reference to the nickname of Lady Justice on the cover of Metallica's "...And Justice For All". *There is a sticky note on the broken off right arm of Lady Justice that reads "My Bad /Dallas" or "My Bad signed Dallas." *While it's not possible to "complete" the Safe House, you can still fail it by downing yourself from trip mine explosions. You'll earn experience points afterwards like a normal failed heist. *Looking out the windows to the street, the player will see civilians walking on the sidewalk. Firing a weapon makes the civilians walk faster. They don't react if the weapon is silenced. *On the couch across from the statue is a pink animal plushie. The plushie is a reference to the No Mercy heist from the previous game which the plushie acted as a concealed saw. *Next to the plushie is a boombox, playing soundtrack music from the first game, PAYDAY: The Heist *There are several satellite dishes spread out across the map that can be knocked down. Removing them in a certain order while standing in specific positions does not unlock a secret... or does it? *After the Armored Transport DLC Update, new graffitis will be outside of the wall. One of the new graffiti is "UberHaxorNova Sux! Sp00nerism." This is a reference to youtuber UberHaxorNova and Sp00nerism. *The washing machines are possible Half-Life 2 references, as the front of the machines look like the logo Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Safehouse Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)